


My name is...

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заметки Скорпиуса Малфоя</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/gifts).



> Фик написан в подарок Пухоспинке

5 сентября 

Меня зовут Скорпиус. Вот ужас, правда? Я так и не знаю, кому обязан таким счастьем. То ли дедушка в очередной раз решил отличиться, то ли папа выпил слишком много виски. Почему-то я уверен, что мама и бабушка здесь не при чем. Тысячу раз спрашивал – не говорят. Удивительное единодушие для нашей во всех отношениях странной семейки. Нет, вы не подумайте, я люблю их – всех вместе и каждого в отдельности. Конечно, они меня тоже любят. Но странностей это не отменяет. 

Вот, например, сегодня дедушка письмо прислал. У всех письма как письма, а у меня ребус – три клочка пергамента, на каждом – иероглиф. Загогулины ровненькие такие, хвостики аккуратные, в общем – красота, только непонятно ничего. Я удивился сначала, даже разиллюзионные чары применил – не помогло. А потом мамино письмо прочитал. Дедушка, оказывается, начал японский изучать, теперь в поместье каждый день чайные церемонии по всем правилам. Уж не знаю, какие там могут быть правила, мама не написала, но кимоно ей понравилось. Правда, папа с первой церемонии сбежал, на вторую опоздал, а потом уехал в Лос-Анджелес по работе. Зато дедушка теперь как султан с двумя гейшами. Хотя нет, султаны, кажется, не из Японии, что-то мама путает. 

А вообще я про другое хотел сказать. Дедушка у меня – что надо, я тоже таким быть хочу, когда совсем состарюсь. Я уже продумал все. Папе сейчас сколько? Сорок. Значит, где-то с тридцати до сорока я хочу быть таким как папа. А что? Пост в Министерстве, постоянные разъезды, по средам – магический гольф с друзьями, по пятницам – вечера в закрытом клубе, приемы, переговоры, светская жизнь, карьера. По-моему, круто. Но только до сорока. Дальше мне надоест. Десять лет – это же так долго, я, наверное, десять раз жениться успею. Правда, разводиться у нас не принято, надо будет придумать что-нибудь. Но я придумаю. Я же Малфой. 

А вот после сорока я хочу быть дедушкой. Ну, не в том смысле, чтоб внуки появились, а просто на него похожим. Чтоб такой же взгляд – как будто насквозь, и такая же трость со змеиной головой, и чтоб ходить так же - все головы поворачивают и смотрят, а тебе наплевать, потому что – привычка. Блин, кляксу посадил, теперь все пальцы синие. 

Все, уже чисто. Полезная все-таки штука эти чары. Классно, что я волшебник. Столько всего умею. И еще больше уметь буду. Вот как получу на СОВах Превосходно по всем предметам, будут знать всякие. Тоже мне, профессорша нашлась. Правильно Ал говорит, надо ей темную устроить. Запереть в каморке для метел, пусть посидит. 

А ведь Лили-то права оказалась. Вроде как и отдохнул, пока писал, и времени совсем мало ушло. Теперь могу еще пару глав из Трансфигурации почитать, а потом – на волю. Ал хотел в квиддич сыграть, а Лили какой-то пикник на озере устраивает. Я в общем, тоже летать хочу, но Лили пообещал. Ладно, посижу на озере полчаса, а потом сразу к Алу. А эта швабра шипастая пусть торчит в своей библиотеке сколько влезет, хоть заночует пусть. СОВы я все равно на Превосходно сдам. 

7 сентября 

Перечитал прошлую запись. Сумбурно все и непонятно. И слог какой-то дурацкий. Вообще-то я так не разговариваю. Никакой из меня писатель. Хотя не очень-то и хотелось. Я же для себя. 

Раньше мне казалось, что дневники могут вести только девчонки – ну там, розы, слезы, звезды, луна. Что интересного-то? А теперь думаю, может и не только они. Все-таки, когда пишешь, как-то в мыслях раскладывается все. Я вот в прошлый раз про дедушку написал и про папу. И только сейчас, когда прочитал, понял – а ведь правда – они разные совсем. Как будто и не отец с сыном. Только внешне похожи немного. Раньше были похожи больше, я старые колдографии видел. 

Папа он… правильный очень – ходит правильно, правильно говорит, и думает, наверное, тоже правильно, как будто речь наизусть выучил и повторяет. Почти как Макгоннагал. Дедушка другой, от него никогда не знаешь чего ждать. Сегодня у него – японский, завтра – Голливуд или еще что-нибудь. Мама так и написала – теперь они с бабушкой чай вдвоем пьют, а дедушка уехал к папе. Не знаю, почему к папе. Лос-Анджелес и Голливуд вроде разные вещи, хотя кто его знает – я не был нигде. Кроме Хогвартса и Лондона. 

А я может, тоже хочу, и в Голливуд, и в Париж, и в эту, как ее, Румынию, где граф Дракула. Жаль, я книжку уже вернул… этой. Можно было бы перечитать. Просить не буду. И разговаривать не буду. Пусть хоть что делает. И пусть Лили хоть сто раз меня уговаривает. Подумаешь. Хорошо хоть Ал молчит. 

А вообще, он в последнее время слишком много молчит. На него не похоже. Перезанимался, что ли? Алу много заниматься нельзя, у него глаза делаются красные и общий вид как у воробья, которого кошка не дожевала. А все она! Я-то хоть в подземельях спрятаться могу, а как от нее спрячешься в Гриффиндорской гостиной? 

Черт! Я понял, как это сделать! Ну точно! Я знаю, как решить эту дурацкую задачу по арифмантике! Не знал не знал, и вдруг понял. Да здравствуют все дневники на свете! Ушел решать. 

10 сентября 

Она ушла. Так и не понял, зачем приходила. Только от домашнего задания отвлекла. Теперь сосредоточиться не могу. Хорошо, что в гостиной не было никого кроме меня. Гриффиндорская заучка в слизеринских подземельях, кому скажи – не поверят. Я даже растерялся, когда ее увидел. Пришлось заговорить – как же молчать, если больше никого рядом нет? Даже уйти нельзя. Не оставлять же ее здесь одну. 

Не знаю, что теперь. Помирились вроде. Я не хотел. Само как-то получилось. Она мне Дракулу принесла, откуда только узнала? Кажется, не говорил никому. И еще несколько маггловских книг. Конечно, не обошлось без предписаний – читать только в свободное время и от занятий не отвлекаться. Можно подумать, я младенец или болван. Ненавижу, когда она такое говорит. Еле сдержался, чтобы опять не поссориться. Смог только потому что она сказала, что на завтрашний матч придет. Как-то у меня после этого вся злость улетучилась. Роза Уизли на квиддичном матче. Невозможно. И главное, ни Ал, ни Лили завтра не играют. Только я. 

Не знаю, чего она от меня ждала. Смотрела так странно. Думала, я скакать начну от счастья, что ли? А глаза у нее красивые. Я давно заметил, но сегодня как-то ближе рассмотрел что ли. Они не карие, а… медовые какие-то. Есть такой мед, темный, с золотистым отливом. И ресничка на щеке. Очень хотелось убрать. И чтоб она желание потом загадала. Ну, по примете. Но я не стал. 

Наверное, я все-таки рад, что мы помирились. Может, она теперь меньше Ала доставать будет – на меня отвлечется? 

В общем, заниматься я сейчас никак не могу. Пойду Дракулу читать. 

11 сентября 

А ведь пришла на матч. Я перед свистком на трибуну посмотрел. Ну, узнать, успел ли Ал, у него сегодня с утра отработка была у Филча. Ал успел. Сидел с краю, а дальше – она и Лили. У меня даже в горле пересохло. Я почему-то не верил, что она придет. Может передумала, или просто так сказала, чтобы помириться. 

Я так удивился, что всю игру только на нее и смотрел. Чтобы убедиться, что мне не мерещится. С одной стороны, это даже хорошо. Потому что снитч появился как раз над ней. Этот придурок Льюис увидел его только когда я был уже над трибуной. Конечно, мы выиграли. А потом в Хогсмид ходили отмечать. Она не пошла, и я даже обрадовался. А то начнет опять про СОВы. 

В общем, весело было. И Ал как будто даже в себя пришел. Я люблю, когда он такой. Раньше мне хотелось быть таким же, чтобы глаза блестели и постоянно какие-то дикие идеи в голове, и не жизнь, а бесконечные приключения и праздник. Даже в школе. Но потом я понял, что никогда таким не стану. Потому что Ал – это Ал. Он… ну не знаю, особенный что ли. Всегда таким был. С нашей первой поездки в Хогвартс на первом курсе. 

Я тогда так ревел, когда поезд от платформы отъезжал и мама мне махала. Не из-за мамы ревел, и даже не из-за отца, который тоже там стоял и смотрел на меня. Просто я же не знал – как там будет – в школе. И вообще я ни разу из дома не уезжал. Я наверное, и до Хогвартса не доехал бы, если б не Ал. Не знаю, может, окно выбил бы и выпрыгнул на ходу. Я хотел. И… Ладно, не буду вспоминать, до сих пор стыдно. 

Обратно сегодня шли через Запретный лес. Конечно, это идея Ала. Он уже давно хочет единорогов увидеть. Не на уроке, а там, в естественной среде, как говорит Роза. И ему плевать, что единороги так просто не показываются. 

А я Запретный лес не люблю. Один ни за что бы не пошел. И с Лили бы тоже не пошел, хотя она колдует так, что даже Роза завидует. Потому что Лили не по книжкам зубрит, а просто любит заклинания, и они легко ей даются. Хотя по Защите с Алом никто не сравнится. Наверное, это наследственное. Я слышал, его отец был тоже первым по Защите. Даже, кажется, вел что-то вроде факультатива, когда еще учился. Но о Гарри Поттере ходит столько легенд и анекдотов, что не разберешь, что правда, а что вранье. А по мне так обычный волшебник. И общается нормально. Даже возил нас однажды в маггловский Диснейленд. Папа бы никогда не повез. Он считает, что это развлечение для магглов, а у магов и своих хватает. Никогда не расскажу ему, что я был там потом еще дважды – с дедушкой. Даже Ал не знает. Я обещал молчать. 

Ну вот, я уже забыл, к чему все это пишу. А, да, про лес. Понятно, что единорогов мы не встретили. Вообще никого не встретили. Слава Мерлину! Ал в очередной раз расстроился, пришлось срочно его отвлекать. В итоге мы почти час летали. Это на него всегда хорошо действует. 

Когда возвращались с ним в замок, он о Розе заговорил. Спросил, с чего это она вдруг на матч пришла. Я сказал, что не знаю, но он, кажется, не поверил. Странно. 

30 сентября 

Я уже говорил, что Ал стал странным? Так вот, повторю еще раз, потому что все становится только хуже. И главное – я никак не могу понять, что происходит. Вроде бы и общаемся мы по-прежнему, и даже Роза притихла немного со своими поучениями, чаще стала ходить с нами и меньше доставать Ала. Но у меня такое ощущение, что вокруг все рушится, а я ничего не могу изменить. 

Сегодня, например, мы после уроков втроем сидели в библиотеке – читали кто что, я Зелья, Ал - Травологию. А потом Роза попросила меня помочь ей с рунами. Я, честно говоря, обалдел, потому что это первый раз такое на моей памяти - чтобы она призналась в том, что чего-то не поняла. Ну, я подтянул ее учебник к себе, конечно. И она подвинулась. Руну эту мы обсуждали минут десять, больше я не мог, потому что у меня от ее духов голова кружится. Надо будет попросить Лили, чтобы она ей намекнула как-нибудь. Так вот, когда я голову поднял, Ала уже не было. Травология раскрытая на столе осталась. Роза только плечами пожала и опять уткнулась в свой учебник, а я уже ни о каких учебниках думать не мог. Пошел искать. 

Ал обнаружился на квиддичном поле. Я разозлился ужасно. За то, что не сказал ничего, за то, что ушел вот так, за то, что летает тут один, а я как дурак бегаю его ищу. В общем, кинул я его учебник на скамейку и пошел к школе. Через пару минут он меня догнал. Волосы - дыбом, сам мокрый весь, как будто не летал, а в озеро нырял или три мили разом пробежал. 

Короче, я на него наорал, обычно я никогда не ору, но тут не сдержался. Ведь происходит же что-то, а мне ничего не говорят! И главное – Ал не говорит! Не знаю, может, я его напугал, но щеки у него из красных как-то сразу стали белыми, и мне показалось, что он вот-вот древко метлы переломит – так в него вцепился. 

Он толком ничего не объяснил, сказал только, что не хотел мешать. Ну не идиот ли? Как это он нам помешать мог? Сидел себе, читал спокойно. В общем, все стали какими-то не такими, и Ал, и Роза, и даже Лили, ну особенно Ал, конечно, потому что я от него такого никак не ожидал. Один Джеймс как был придурком, так и остался, ничего его не берет. Не знаю, как его не исключили до сих пор. Наверное, из уважения к мистеру Поттеру. А может, потому что он так играет в квиддич, что ни мне, ни Алу даже не снилось. Да и вообще никому не снилось, во всяком случае, никому из тех, кто сейчас в Хогвартсе. 

Кстати, я не просто так о Джеймсе написал. Сколько знаю Ала, он никогда особенно с братом не общался, говорил – ничего общего. А тут я уже дважды видел их вместе. Один раз – у озера после уроков, второй раз – в коридоре на них наткнулся. И самое плохое – Ал мне ничего не объяснил, просто схватил за локоть и потащил на Чары. Нет, я неправильно написал, самое плохое еще не это, самое плохое то, что я не мог у него спросить. Обычно никогда не задумывался – что можно обсуждать с Алом, а что нельзя, а тут вдруг – задумался. Решил, что не буду, пусть сам расскажет. Но он так и не сказал ничего. Заговорил о другом. 

Это все, наверное, ерунда, а я параноик, но я никак не могу успокоиться, и мне кажется, что это только начало. 

15 октября 

Только что вернулся. Сначала мы весь вечер с Терезой Уилсон из Равенкло готовились к семинару – нас Макгоннагал в пару поставила. Потом я только собрался ложиться, как прибежала Лили. Сказала, что Ала нет нигде. А до отбоя минут пятнадцать оставалось. Вроде как Роза видела его часа два назад, и он собирался идти в гриффиндорскую башню. Но так там и не появился. 

Не знаю, почему меня сразу понесло к Запретному лесу, как будто откровение какое-то нашло. Лили я с собой не взял, потому что нечего ей по ночам ходить, еще на Филча наткнется. Я-то выкручусь как-нибудь, не в первый раз. 

Ала я встретил уже у хижины Хагрида. Конечно, я ему сказал все, что думаю, а потом спросил, почему меня не позвал, раз отправился опять своих единорогов искать. Вроде ничего такого не сказал, а он вдруг как заорет: 

\- Потому что сегодня у тебя вечер твоей блондинки был. Ты, может, расписание составишь, когда у тебя Роза, когда Тереза, когда еще кто-то, и мне не забудь окно оставить, чтобы я заранее готовился. 

Я даже остановился от изумления. Смотрю на него, думаю, может, шутит. Какое там! Злющий как сто соплохвостов. Я возьми да и спроси: 

\- Ты что, Поттер, ревнуешь что ли? – Мне эта мысль такой нелепой и смешной показалась. Но смеяться расхотелось, как только я его лицо увидел. Сразу понятно стало, что это не глупость вовсе, а правда. 

Я подошел поближе, за рукав его взял и говорю: 

\- Ты что? Серьезно что ли? Да если я в кого-нибудь влюблюсь, ты первый узнаешь. Обещаю. Мы же друзья. И останемся друзьями. Никакие девчонки ничего не изменят. 

\- Ничего я не ревную, - он глаза отвел и руку мою отцепил. – Знаю, что друзья. И про девчонок знаю. Забудь. Пошли, отбой скоро. – И к замку пошел. Я – за ним. Так и дошли молча. Потом – он в башню к себе, а я – в подземелья. 

Я теперь думаю, может, и правда Роза что-то такое имела в виду, а я и не догадывался. Нет, она нормальная девчонка, когда не занудствует. И красивая. И привык я к ней. Наверное, слишком привык. Почему-то я ее как подругу воспринимаю, как Лили. Даже Тереза в этом плане интереснее. У нее глаза голубые и блондинка. И духи легкие, почти незаметные. Только когда она сегодня в библиотеке волосы назад откинула, я почувствовал. Тонкий такой запах. Приятный. Надо будет присмотреться к ней повнимательнее. А вдруг Ал не просто так напридумывал, а действительно что-то есть? 

Только он зря волнуется. Я ведь ему правду сказал. Девчонки – это совсем другое. Ну нет их – и не надо. А вот когда Ал так себя вести начинает, мне прямо на стенку лезть охота, особенно когда я не понимаю, что происходит. Вот сейчас вроде бы и нормально все, и выяснили наконец, а почему-то не легче. Ну, может, завтра с утра все станет прежним? Надеюсь, что станет. 

30 октября 

Не могу заснуть. Два часа уже пытаюсь – не получается. Лучше бы я этого не видел. И не знал ничего. Потому что теперь все стало еще хуже. А я-то думал, что хуже некуда. Какого черта мне приспичило пойти через этот заброшенный коридор? Ну что мне стоило свернуть раньше? Они стояли в тени у стены, и я бы, наверное, даже не заметил, если бы этот смазливый кретин не двинул локтем по доспехам. Гул пошел по всему коридору, но им, кажется, было все равно. Я и раньше слышал про этого Джайлза с шестого курса, что он… ну… с парнями. Но чтобы Ал! С ним! 

Черт! Я даже писать про это не могу. Меня трясет до сих пор. А там, ну просто как будто ступефаем шарахнули. Я стоял и пошевелиться не мог. Даже не моргал, наверное, потому что глаза до сих пор жжет. Детали я не рассмотрел, но могу поклясться, что не он Ала целовал, а Ал его. Не знаю, как я это понял. Понятия не имею. Но это было ужасно. 

А потом мне стало страшно. Потому что стоило кому-то из них остановиться, поднять глаза, и они бы меня увидели. Сейчас я думаю – ну и что, ну и увидели бы, а тогда у меня даже мороз по коже пошел, и я попятился оттуда, стараясь ничем не выдать своего присутствия. Допятился аж до лестницы и все глаз от них отвести не мог. Кое-как добрался до подземелий, ввалился в спальню. Никаких мыслей в голове, кроме одной – «Не может быть!» А сейчас вот пишу и понимаю – правда все. Все на самом деле. Не пойму только, почему мне так плохо. 

Наверное, потому что не сказал. Даже не намекнул. Значит, не доверяет. Неужели решил, что я перестану с ним общаться из-за этого? Какая глупость! Да ни все ли мне равно, с кем он зажимается в коридорах… Хотя нет. Конечно, мне не все равно. Я хочу знать, что с ним происходит, хочу знать, когда он понял. Хочу, чтобы он был рядом, как раньше, и все-все мне рассказывал, как в детстве. И уж конечно я не хочу, чтобы он был… с этим! Не потому что он парень, а потому что меня тошнит от одного его вида! 

Что же происходит между нами? Почему Ал ничего не сказал? Может, я что-то делаю не так? Но что? Откуда мне знать, что делать, если он молчит? И что мне вообще делать теперь? Сказать ему или молчать? Куча вопросов. Ни одного ответа. Как сказал кто-то умный много лет назад, я знаю, что я ничего не знаю. 

3 ноября 

Все ушли в Хогсмид. Роза и Лили звали меня. Он – не звал. За эти три дня я, кажется, видел его раза два всего, если не считать сдвоенных уроков. Может, он догадался, не знаю, но что-то у нас с ним совсем разладилось. Наверное, я не умею притворяться. Только не перед ним. Как посмотрю на него – так сразу вспоминаю ту ночь. 

Наверное, он и в Хогсмиде сегодня с этим Джайлзом. Мне хочется пойти. Но если я пойду, то непременно наткнусь на них. Может, это и к лучшему. Может, тогда все само собой как-нибудь выяснится?  
Да. Все-таки я пойду. Потому что если останусь здесь, то точно свихнусь. 

3 ноября 

Если сейчас же все не напишу, то у меня расколется голова от всех этих мыслей. В Хогсмид я пошел. Чуть не столкнулся там с Розой и Лили. Хорошо, что вовремя их заметил и свернул за угол. 

Мне нужно было найти Ала. Я был в «Трех метлах», был у мадам Паддифут, был в «Сладком королевстве», но их я нашел в «Кабаньей голове». Там было почти пусто, только парочка каких-то странного вида магов и они за столиком в углу. Ал, как только увидел меня, сразу отодвинул стул и рукой махнул, чтобы я шел к ним. Я и шел, только крошечный путь в несколько шагов показался мне бесконечным, потому что этот Джайлз пялился на меня как на привидение. Может, я и был похож - в зеркало перед выходом посмотреться забыл. 

Я сел. Выглядел, должно быть, как натуральный кретин, потому что не мог ничего сказать. Как будто все слова забыл разом. А потом Ал решил нас познакомить: 

\- Скорпиус, это Энтони. Энтони, это Скорпиус. 

Я кивнул. Этот тоже кивнул и зазвенел ложкой, размешивая сахар в чашке с кофе. Меня аж перекосило от этого звука. Терпеть его не могу! В общем, не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я как-то так взмахнул рукой и эту его дурацкую чашку перевернул, и весь кофе на него вылился. Должно быть, он был горячий, потому что Джайлз взвыл, вскочил и, опрокинув стул, понесся к выходу, размахивая волшебной палочкой. Ал тоже вскочил, но за ним не побежал, только стул поднял и сел на место. И тут я внезапно вспомнил слова. 

\- Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить. 

Ал только молча кивнул и отхлебнул из кружки. Не знаю, что он там пил. Сливочное пиво вроде бы. Понятно было, что сам он ничего говорить не собирается, поэтому пришлось мне. 

\- Слушай, я не знаю, что происходит, но ты можешь мне доверять. Потому что мы… 

\- Друзья. Знаю! – он так треснул кружкой, что пиво выплеснулось мне на пальцы. И мы оба смотрели, как оно стекает с них на стол. Потом он поднял голову: - Я знаю. Поэтому, будь другом, не лезь! 

Он поднялся, кинул на стол несколько галеонов и пошел к выходу. А я знал, что не могу его отпустить вот так, потому что не сказал еще то, что должен был сказать обязательно. Я догнал его на улице, схватил за плечи, разворачивая к себе. 

\- Ал, послушай, любить парней – это нормально. Ну, может, не так нормально как девчонок, но в этом нет ничего такого. И я не понимаю, почему ты так себя ведешь. Почему ты ничего мне не говоришь? Почему… 

Договорить я не успел, потому что он вдруг толкнул меня к стене какого-то дома, рядом с которым мы стояли, так, что я ударился затылком и плечом. Глаза у него были сумасшедшие, и весь он был какой-то совершенно неузнаваемый. Склонился надо мной, а я мог только смотреть, потому что в горле пересохло. От неожиданности что ли. 

\- Почему? – выдохнул он мне в лицо. – Да вот поэтому. 

Как он умудрился так быстро расстегнуть на мне мантию, не знаю, но я почти сразу почувствовал его ладони. Они скользнули по бокам и замерли на спине. Горячие. А потом он меня поцеловал. Я смутно помню подробности, знаю только, что даже не пытался сопротивляться, и когда он немного надавил губами, я открыл рот. Это как-то само получилось, в тот момент я вообще не думал - не мог. И только когда он нажал сильнее, и его язык оказался у меня во рту, я вдруг понял, что целуюсь первый раз в жизни. И целуюсь с Алом. Кажется, я попытался что-то сказать. Наверное, что-то вроде «Вау!» или «Ни хрена себе!» Не потому что мне хотелось это прекратить, да нет же, не хотелось – я просто плохо соображал. Но он вдруг отпрянул. 

\- Ну что? Доволен? 

Развернулся и ушел. А я сполз по стене прямо на мерзлую землю, кутаясь в мантию. Я попытался ее застегнуть, но пальцы не слушались, и я бросил. 

Не знаю, сколько я там сидел. Но в конце концов встал и пошел в Хогвартс. Очень медленно, потому что мне нужно было подумать. В общем-то, думаю до сих пор, но получается плохо. 

Никогда бы не поверил, что один поцелуй может так изменить мою жизнь. И я понятия не имею, как это исправить. Знаю только, что я не хочу терять его. И забывать ничего не хочу. Если он действительно отвечал на вопрос, а не просто пытался меня позлить, то это значит… Я понимаю, что это значит, но поверить не могу. 

Ффух, у меня при одной мысли начинают гореть уши, и мне кажется, что я до сих пор чувствую его ладони, а если закрыть глаза и провести языком по губам, то еще можно почувствовать его вкус и представить, что… 

3 ноября 

Три записи в один день это, кажется, перебор. Хотя уже почти четвертое. В тот раз дописать не успел, потому что пришла Хельга и сказала, что ко мне гости. Я ожидал увидеть кого угодно, только не Ала. Он был бледный и нервный. Ходил по коридору около входа в нашу гостиную. Как же мне хотелось подойти к нему и… повторить то, что случилось в Хогсмиде. Я и думать-то ни о чем больше не мог – только как подхожу к нему, поднимаю голову, и… Но я не подошел. Может и к лучшему. Стоял у закрывшегося прохода и молчал. 

Он замер метрах в двух от меня, смотрел исподлобья, закусив губу, потом сказал тихо: 

\- Извини. Я не хотел. 

Лучше бы он меня ударил. Хорошо, что я у стены стоял - можно было привалиться спиной. Наверное, как раз после этих его слов я понял, что мы уже никогда не сможем быть честными друг с другом. Что кончилось все. И дружба наша, дороже которой у меня не было ничего здесь, в Хогвартсе. Да и вообще… Может, он и правда не хотел. Может быть, как раз тогда он был со мной честен. Но я не мог ответить ему тем же. Не мог сказать, чего хочу я. И почему-то мне казалось, что это не он меня предает, а я его. Поэтому я попытался исправить хоть что-то из того, что осталось. 

Отлепился от стены и пошел к нему. Пошел совсем не так, как хотел, и совсем не для того. И голос мой звучал так спокойно, что я даже удивился. 

\- Забудь. Все нормально. 

\- Уверен? 

Я кивнул. 

\- Значит, друзья? 

\- Конечно, друзья. Так легко ты от меня не отделаешься, Поттер, - я хлопнул по его протянутой ладони. 

\- Может тогда… полетаем завтра? 

А вот улыбка моя была искренней, потому что мы уже сто лет не летали вместе. Ну сто не сто, а недели две – точно. 

\- Я заканчиваю в шесть. 

\- И я. 

\- Тогда до завтра? 

\- До завтра. 

Он кивнул и ушел, не оборачиваясь, а я смотрел ему в спину. Напряжение не отпускало, но все-таки совместные полеты – лучше чем ничего, правда? 

18 ноября 

Оказалось, что притворяться я все-таки могу, особенно когда ничего другого не остается. Иногда можно даже представить, что это все по-настоящему. Это несложно, когда рядом Лили и Роза. С ними мы можем быть прежними. Когда остаемся вдвоем – сложнее. Я стараюсь лишний раз не встречаться с ним взглядом, стараюсь не задавать опасных вопросов, стараюсь быть собой прошлогодним – ничего не понимать и не провоцировать на откровенность. От всех этих стараний, мне кажется, я стал даже взрослее. 

Теперь я всегда думаю, прежде чем говорю и всегда стараюсь предугадать, какую реакцию могут вызвать мои слова. Иногда я спрашиваю себя – ради чего все это? Ради того, чтобы сохранить эти странные отношения? Но несмотря ни на что, Ал по-прежнему остается моим лучшим другом, и только моя проблема, что теперь кроме дружбы, привычной и понятной, появилось что-то еще, непонятное и непривычное, пугающее. 

Джайлза рядом с Алом я больше не видел. Мы иногда сталкиваемся в коридорах, но не здороваемся. Может быть, они все еще встречаются. Я стараюсь не думать об этом, потому что думать – больно. 

Я предложил Алу забыть, и он забыл. Во всяком случае, ни разу не дал мне понять, что помнит. А я не могу решить все сам, мне нужна помощь. Но просить о ней Ала я не стану, потому что слишком боюсь, что он тогда, в коридоре, сказал правду. Лучше пусть все остается так. 

20 декабря 

Рождественские каникулы все ближе. Хагрид уже притащил елку, и добровольцы со старших курсов ее наряжали. Я в их числе не был, но с удовольствием наблюдал. 

Сегодня ходил в Хогсмид с Терезой. Писать об этом не хочу, даже не знаю, зачем начал. Просто все не то и не так. Она неплохая и, кажется, я ей все-таки нравлюсь. Уж даже если я, наконец, заметил, то, наверное, правда. Ал фыркает и обзывает меня неправильным романтиком. Говорит, что все романтики должны понимать язык чужого сердца, а я неправильный, потому что не понимаю даже когда это самое сердце «вопит дурным голосом». Я не знаю, как сердце Терезы, но вот мое собственное точно вопит. Вопит так, что заглушает все вокруг, и это не я глухой, а кое-кто еще. Ну что он привязался ко мне с этой Терезой? Он даже записку ей сам написал. От моего имени. А меня поставил перед фактом. Я чуть порчу на него не наслал от злости, но не объяснять же Терезе подробности. Пришлось идти. 

Это был ужасный день. Наверное, самый ужасный в моей жизни. Рождественский ажиотаж только усугублял дело. Все эти свечки, и фонари, и гирлянды. У всех праздник, а я сидел с постной мордой и все портил. Целых три часа! Но хуже всего оказался финал, потому что мне пришлось ее поцеловать. Ну, чтобы искупить вину за отвратительный день. В этом было только одно хорошее – то, что она целуется еще хуже меня. Я немного помусолил ее губы и решил, что сделал даже больше, чем мог, и теперь ничем никому не обязан. Пока шли до замка, я отчаянно боролся с желанием вытереть рукой рот, потому что губы у нее были слишком мокрые. 

Ал явился почти перед отбоем, видимо, решил, что я все это время торчал в Хогсмиде. Если бы он знал, сколько всего я могу ему сказать! И про Хогсмид, и про Терезу, и про то, что он сам – глухой идиот, и про то, что я не знаю, сколько еще смогу выдержать его общество, прежде чем рехнусь. Но ничего такого я, конечно, не сказал. Просто послал его на хрен. И закрыл проход прямо перед его носом. 

23 декабря 

С Алом я не разговаривал два дня, пока он не утащил меня к озеру и не поклялся, что больше никогда не будет отправлять меня на свидания без моего согласия. А потом сказал, что 26-го будет ждать меня дома. Старшее поколение Поттеров-Уизли собирается на какое-то давно запланированное увеселительное мероприятие, а младшему поколению на сутки предоставляется полная свобода действий и передвижений в пределах дома.  
Джеймса не будет, потому что у него какие-то квиддичные сборы. Зато будут Роза и Хьюго. 

Надо сказать, что знакомство с младшим братом Розы состоялось у меня в прошлом году, и я не почерпнул из него ничего хорошего, кроме бесследного исчезновения моих самых нелюбимых ботинок. Которые отказались вернуться даже с помощью Акцио, а этот маленький гад так и не признался, куда их дел. 

Отказаться я, конечно, не смог. 

27 декабря 

Вчера я аппарировал из Малфой-мэнор рано, но оказалось, что все уже собрались и ждут только меня. Хьюго я даже не узнал сначала, он подрос и, кажется, немного поумнел. Подошел ко мне и церемонно поклонился, протягивая руку. Лили чуть не подавилась тортом. Ал ржал в голос, Роза смотрела на братца с гордостью, а я, честно говоря, чувствовал себя глупо и не знал, что делать. Поэтому пожал его маленькую влажную ладошку и отдал подарок. Он сразу забыл, что взрослый, грянулся на пол и рванул ленту. 

Ну а потом было много сливочного пива и еды, был квиддич со снежками вместо бладжеров и квоффлов и с Хьюго вместо судьи. На метлу под бурные аплодисменты села даже Роза, правда летала она низко, но сам факт! 

Потом были страшные истории с выключенным светом и свечами. Ал притащил откуда-то бутылку вина, и мы выпили ее втроем. Лили отказалась, а Хьюго не дали. А потом кому-то, кажется, Лили, пришла идея сыграть в прятки. И после вина все ее активно поддержали. 

Дом у Поттеров небольшой – всего два этажа, но мест, чтобы спрятаться, хватает. Я, например, сразу знал, куда пойду. Водила Роза, и как только она начала считать, я рванул по лестнице вверх на второй этаж, а там, пробежав по коридору, снова вверх – на чердак. Я был там раньше. Это целый музей ненужных вещей. Там стоят шкаф и столы, старые игрушки. Какой-то сундук и масса всякой рухляди. 

Я прикрыл за собой дверь и, добежав до шкафа, шагнул в промежуток между ним и стеной. Тесно, конечно, но стоять можно спокойно. Шаги я услышал через пару минут. Для Розы было еще рано – зная ее гипертрофированную честность, можно было точно сказать, что она досчитает до ста и только потом пойдет искать нас. Вообще-то, я подумал, что это Лили, продвинулся глубже за шкаф, стараясь не наступать на скрипучие половицы. В этой комнате полно подходящих мест, она может спрятаться где угодно. 

\- Ах ты, черт! 

Я оглянулся через плечо. Ал стоял прямо за мной, протиснувшись за шкаф с другой стороны. 

\- Тихо! – я приложил палец к губам и прислушался. 

Не знаю, зачем я шагнул назад. Просто шагнул и все, не думая. Голова после вина приятно плыла, и вообще мне было удивительно хорошо. А стало еще лучше, когда мы оказались так близко, что я почувствовал спиной, как бьется его сердце. Я отвел руку назад и нащупал его пальцы. 

Мы стояли почти не дыша, прислушиваясь то ли к звукам, раздающимся снизу, то ли к себе, а потом я пошевелился, совсем немного, но этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать. Ал дернулся, попытался отодвинуться, но я вдруг понял, что ни за что его не отпущу. И мне уже плевать, вино это или не вино, потому что я знаю, что он хочет. И тогда тоже хотел. И все это время. Даже когда отправлял меня в Хогсмид с Терезой и когда стоял у входа в слизеринскую гостиную, и когда целовался с придурком Джайлзом. 

Я медленно запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком ему в плечо. Прямо надо мной был скошенный деревянный потолок – скат крыши. 

Я протиснул наши сцепленные в замок руки между моим бедром и шкафом, потом перехватил за запястье и прижал его ладонь к своей ширинке. Мог и не прижимать –хватило бы даже легкого прикосновения. 

А потом я чуть не заорал - не знаю, как успел закусить губу – потому что Ал надавил сильнее, провел ладонью, а потом – вниз, просунул пальцы мне между ног, поглаживая, сдавливая, вжимаясь в меня бедрами сзади. Второй рукой он уже рвал рубашку из-под ремня, и больше я уже не мог терпеть. Развернулся, проехавшись плечом по стене, и повис у него на шее. 

Я тогда даже забыл, что не умею целоваться, целуя все, до чего дотягивался – подбородок, шею, нос. Мне хотелось целовать всего его, снова и снова. Хотелось, чтобы его руки продолжали гладить мою спину, и чтобы пальцы вжимались в ягодицы, хотелось, чтобы он продолжал вот так же дышать и вздрагивать, когда я терся членом о его член. 

Всего было так много сразу - и рук, и губ, и жара, что места для мыслей уже не оставалось, иначе бы я, конечно, снял брюки, или хотя бы расстегнул. 

Потом у меня взорвалось что-то в голове, или в теле, мне показалось, что я опрокидываюсь, падаю куда-то, и вокруг темно и сладко. Я, кажется, даже отключился на пару секунд. А когда очнулся, Ал целовал меня в губы, жадно, почти больно и офигительно хорошо. А потом он вскрикнул. Я держал его очень крепко, наверное, также как он меня пару минут назад. Не знаю, как я умудрился развернуться, но Ала я все-таки прижал спиной к шкафу и целовал его шею, пока он не перестал вздрагивать. 

\- Я испытал свой первый настоящий оргазм – за шкафом, - трагическим шепотом произнес Ал, когда пришел в себя. Наверное, мы еще были немного пьяны, потому что мне показалось, что я никогда не слышал ничего смешнее. И мы ржали, как два идиота, хватая друг друга за руки, сталкиваясь носами и лбами, целовались и снова ржали. Пока не услышали голос Лили. 

\- Ну наконец-то мы вас нашли. Вы что, до утра тут сидеть собрались? 

Я хотел сказать, что это отличная идея – до утра, только тесно очень, но Ал не дал, опять зажав мне рот быстрым поцелуем. Потом мы все-таки кое-как выбрались из-за шкафа, заправляя и застегивая рубашки. 

Я наплел, что ужасно хочу спать и сбежал в душ, а оттуда – в свою маленькую комнату, в которой ночевал и раньше, когда бывал у Поттеров. Спать мне не хотелось, поэтому я уселся на подоконник и смотрел на снег. Мне еще никогда не было так хорошо. Даже в детстве. Сколько я так просидел, не знаю, а потом услышал тихий стук в дверь. 

Ал нерешительно мялся в коридоре и так и не сказал ничего, пока я не затянул его в комнату. 

\- Я поговорить хотел. 

Я уселся на ковер, по-турецки поджав ноги, и постучал ладонью рядом с собой. Он сел. 

\- Знаешь, я хотел сказать, что, если то, что было на чердаке, это просто… ну… просто потому что у тебя не вышло с Терезой, то я пойму. 

Я сначала даже не знал, что сказать. А потом сказал первое, что пришло в голову: 

\- Какой же ты идиот, Поттер. 

Никто кроме Ала не может улыбаться так. Особенно после того, как его вполне серьезно назвали идиотом. У меня от этой улыбки даже в животе что-то сжалось и никак не хотело разжиматься, пока он не вскочил и не дернул меня за собой. А потом вдруг опустился на одно колено и склонил голову. 

\- Скорпиус Гипперион Драко Люциус и-как-то-там-до-седьмого-колена Малфой, торжественно прошу тебя стать моим парнем. 

Теперь уже улыбался я, глядя на его черные вихры. 

\- А как же твой симпатичный равенкловец с красивым именем – Энтони? 

\- Пока в моей жизни есть один классный слизеринец, никакие равенкловцы мне не нужны. 

\- А хаффлпафцы с гриффиндорцами? 

\- И они тоже. Соглашайся скорей, а то меня сейчас стошнит от этого романтического бреда. 

Я фыркнул. 

\- Я оценил твой жест, и, кажется, согласен. 

\- Кажется? – Ал поднял голову. 

\- Ну… я еще немного сомневаюсь и хочу, чтобы меня убедили. 

А в следующее мгновение я уже оказался на полу. Ал лежал на мне, прижимая к ковру мои запястья и выписывая языком по шее какие-то замысловатые узоры. 

Ну… а дальше было то, о чем я не могу писать. Во всяком случае, пока, потому что писать об этом сложно, зато ужасно приятно думать и вспоминать. 

Проснулись мы утром в моей кровати. Ал ровно дышал, устроившись щекой у меня на животе. Поднявшись на локте, он чмокнул меня в губы, вскочил и запрыгал по комнате, пытаясь натянуть брюки. 

А я смотрел на него и думал, что нам всего пятнадцать и у нас еще очень-очень много времени впереди. И мы будем вместе долго-долго. Всегда.  



End file.
